loving something
by yodolp
Summary: Stile's is trying to tell scott he's gay. but Scott is to busy with Allison to care so he back his jeep up into Derek's car and derek kinda takes care of him.


Stiles was depressed during school because he was trying to find the right way to tell scot he was gay. Scott asked stiles to come to practice. he thought it would have been the perfect time to tell him, not knowing that Allison was coming, when they got there he was contemplating how to tell Scott he was gay, without Allison finding out . He knew Scott would be ok with it but it was still scary they'd been best friends for ever, when stiles mother died Scott was there to cheer him up or when Scott's dad left stiles was there to help Scott.

Stiles wished they never went into the woods that night to go look for that body that way Scott wouldn't have been a werewolf and deal with all this stuff he could tell him stuff out right like he used to blurting out everything his mind thought of instead of waiting for the perfect moment. Not ever meeting Derek hale the perfect god he is ,stiles quickly slipped in to a coma about Derek. but soon fell out of it when he heard Allison yell at Scott " get up you big cry puppy and fight like the wolf man." Stiles giving Allison points in his head about her nerdy movie references.

Stiles sighed as he was watching Scott and Allison practice, going back and forth on there

grudge to see who was better. But stiles always though Scott was better because he had the whole werewolf thing going for him. But he had to give Allison credit doing quick turns as he flung at her while kicking the werewolf in the ribs, or waiting for him to jump out a tree at her so she could shoot an arrow right at him, he caught most of them but sometimes they hit him.

He was wondering if there would ever be a time to tell his best friend he liked guys and how he wasn't craving after Lydia all this time but was really thinking about Jackson's six pack. He thought he had a chance when Allison called out water brake but that was mostly spent by complements on how good they were doing or making out." Allison you where so good when you dogged my bite when you were behind the tree." light peck to the lips then" Scott you were amassing how you you out ran my arrows i bet you could even take down Katnis. Stiles stated quickly " no way katnis took on dogs way bigger then Scott." but was shot down by silence and lip smacking he started to wonder if he even existed and if there was a zombie apocalypse would werewolf's be turned in to zombies to.

Stiles stopped thinking for a split second noticing that they already started and curled in to a ball sitting front of a tree to give himself back support to watch the action again Scott faked right and Alison shot an arrow in the tree right above stiles head he flinched and yelled at Allison "God be more careful with your werewolf arrow, your boy friend's over there ." she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead as she pried the arrow from the tree Scott suddenly appeared then glared at Stiles for the kiss then growled at her.

Allison quickly taped Scott on the head he gave her the weirdest look and said "Scott we are done we almost killed Stiles." pointing down to a Stiles with his knees up to his chest and arms raped around them, he looked up thinking about Derek's hair and the way he smelled, he quickly stated "I-I'm fine go back to yall's stating dominance or your practice whatever you call it, he quickly sniffled knowing today was not the day he would get to tell Scott he was gay. " hey guys I'm gana go home i think i might be getting a cold gana take some meds and go to sleep." he got up and started walking to his Jeep his baby. "Drive safe." Allison and Scott said simultaneously

He could her Scott and Allison talking about something. He opened his car door and got inside, started his jeep and pulled out of the parking lot to the nature park in beacon hills when he heard a loud crechunkaplunk and a screech. He looked out of his rear view mirror saw an all black camaro, that he just hit. Stiles just bit his bottom lip till it started to bleed a little on the inside of his mouth. Stiles knew who's car it was, it was Derek flipping hale the biggest baddest meanest sexiest guy stiles has ever seen, other than Jackson.

Stiles herd a roar and looked back in his rear mirror and looked in horror as it was Derek, stepping out of the car and walking so fast his jaw dropped but that could have been to the fact that he was looking at a Greek god.

Stile's started crying thinking about Scott how he will never get to tell him he is gay or evan his dad and his head hurt and his lip was bleeding allot more then he thought he was, getting out of the car ready to face his death by Derek " hey Derek you ok" stiles said.

But when he went to get out of the car he stood up and instantly fell down landing on his butt and making aloud thunk as the back of his head hit the jeep spiting more blood out of his mouth and noticing some cuts on his arms the accident must have been worst then he thought.

Derek rush over to stiles, already healing because of his alpha wolf abilities but Stiles look bad covered in blood the back part of the Stiles jeep was completely wrecked along with the front part of Derek's camaro. Derek laid stiles flat on the ground and put both of his hand on stiles chest pushing his energy in to Stiles to help him heal faster Derek sniffed the air smelled something which told him stiles was crying before the accident.

After Stiles was healed enough that he could be good in one day, he picked him up and put stiles in his car. "Stiles wake up your all right. I'll pay for the damages to the cars but just wake up!" stiles could hear the sadness in Derek's voice wondering why " I'm fine sour wolf what happened." noticing he was almost home. "thank god stiles I thought I put you in a coma or something, you feel ok." Stiles put a confused look on his face "Derek what are you talking about I'm fine I feel fine." looking down noticing he was covered in blood.

"Derek what the hell happened, what did you do to me." Derek finally put his old scowl on his face and looked at Stiles as if he was crazy. " well for starters you backed you peace of crude jeep in to my comero and you don't have air bags in your car which caused you to slam you head into the steering wheel, oh and you where crying like man though." trying not to completely destroy Stiles manliness. "Sorry Derek I was just thinking too much." that was weird Derek knew Stiles never really was a thinker he always just let everything slip out.

The rest of the ride was quit stiles fidgeting or shaking his leg. When they got to the house Derek parked by the curb turned off the car and ran around to the other side of the car to open the door for Stiles. Stiles stood up but slumped against the camero Derek garbed his arm and put it over his shoulder supporting stiles with ease. They walked to the front door of stiles house "Derek i can walk to my bedroom by myself I don't need you".

Derek was already walking them both inside and up the stairs, taking of Stiles shirt sat him down on his bed and took off his shoes and socks smelling how amazingly clean his feet where. Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles closet tossed him a shirt some shorts and a pair of boxers "I'll be back with some water want anything more." Stiles said quickly "some chicken noodle soup."

Derek walked out of the room headed down stares thinking about what he was doing he didn't think he liked stiles but now every thought of Stiles was of him smiling or bending over or making a really funny joke.

Stiles sat back on the bed toke of his pants and tossed them at the door; it shut with a loud slam. Stiles quickly got dressed and through his blood cloths in the hamper in his closet and lay down on his bed. Oh god oh god, Derek just half undressed me sniffed my feet and now is bringing me stuff. Does that mean Derek cares about me, or is he just being nice to me because I was crying like a baby? He heard a knock on the door and almost fell to the floor trying to open it.

Derek laughed a little a Stiles when he saw he was wearing a Mickey mouse tee shirt with purple shorts he thought it was cute Stiles frowned grabbed the water bottle in Derek's left hand and started chugging it down like he'd never drank in his life I guess coughing up blood really put allot out of some one Derek smirked to himself not getting over the cuteness factor that was Stiles.

Stiles toke Derek's arm and sat him down on the edge of the bed while sitting in the corner of the bed that was against two wall's Derek put a scowl back on his face that would scare a war vet into peeing them self's. But Stiles was used to it. " Sooo um why are you being so nice to me today especially since i wrecked our car's." Stiles shivered thinking about his baby in a parking lot all alone. "I don't know stiles i just feel like it and you're a friend isn't that what friends do take care of each other." Stiles whole world was crumbling down just as he started to think that maybe someone like liked him.

" You know Derek you don't have to take care of me if you don't want to." Derek didn't see that one coming he thought that maybe Stiles would want him there to take care of him or to keep him company. Stiles dad wouldn't be home till the morning because of work. Getting off of the bed Derek walked to the window about to leave but before he did "Hey stiles can i spend the night here it's supposed to rain and i don't want to sleep in my car again."

Stiles blinked bewilderingly at Derek. Did Derek flipping hale just ask me to let him spend the night here. Derek started to climb out of the window when Stiles almost screamed " Derek you can stay!" he moved back into the room and closed the window walked over to stiles and planted a kiss on stiles cheek stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him on the lips.

Derek saw fireworks blow across his his brain he leaned in a little more and kissed a bit harder into to Stiles put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his lower back. Stiles bit the bottom of Derek's lip teasingly which made him growl. Derek moved in to the center of the bed but stopped kissing stiles and pulled the blankets over them both and rapped his arms around Stiles flipping him over so he was looking the opposite way of Derek put one leg over Stiles legs and closed his eyes. hopping stiles would understand it was time for bed.

Stiles never realized he could be this tired he almost fell asleep instantly, except he herd Derek say something. Which he was almost sure was "I love you Stiles." But he will find out in the morning.


End file.
